The present invention relates to an apparatus for use with a patient support, such as a hospital-type bed. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus configured to transfer a patient from a first patient support to a second patient support.
Different types of tables, beds, and other patient supports are well known in the health care industry for supporting patients during surgical procedures and for supporting patients generally while in a hospital, home, nursing home, or the like. In recent years, patient supports have been made even more useful and convenient for doctors and nurses by adding various features and options, such as powered articulation of head, torso, and leg sections of the patient support, height adjustment, tilt adjustment, etc.
Patient supports typically are capable of supporting a maximum patient weight of about six hundred pounds. Typically, different patient supports are used for surgery, transport, and rest. Therefore, when a patient is to be taken from resting to surgery, the patient must be moved from a rest bed to a transport bed; transported to the operating room; and moved from the transport bed to a surgery table. Heavy patients, especially those patients that are infirm, often have trouble moving themselves from one bed to another and from one location in a care facility to another. It is similarly difficult for a caregiver to move the patient about in these situations. Further, caregivers are of many different strengths. Thus, a patient that may be easy for one caregiver to move may be difficult for another caregiver to move.
According to the present invention, a patient transport apparatus is provided to move a patient support having a patient rest surface. The apparatus includes a patient support mover and a patient transfer apparatus configured to move the patient from a first position on the patient support to a second position on the patient support.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, the patient support mover includes a base, a plurality of wheels supporting the base on a floor, an attachment apparatus configured to couple the patient support mover to the patient support, and a drive mechanism configured to move the patient support relative to the floor. The patient transfer apparatus is supported by the patient support mover.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a patient transport apparatus is provided that is configured to move a patient from a first position on a patient rest surface of a patient support to a second position.
According to one embodiment, the apparatus includes a base, a patient transfer apparatus configured to move the patient, and a support member positioned to support the patient transfer apparatus on the base and permit adjustment of the position of the patient transfer apparatus relative to the base.
According to another embodiment, the patient transport apparatus includes a rod configured to be positioned adjacent head end of the patient support. The rod is configured to pull the patient longitudinally along the patient support.
According to another embodiment, a patient transfer apparatus is provided that includes a rod configured to be coupled to a sheet positioned under a patient and a patient mover. The rod is adjustable from a first length to a second length that is greater than the first length. The patient mover is coupled to the rod to move the sheet and patient positioned thereon from the first position to the second position.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for moving one or more patients longitudinally on a patient support having head and foot ends and first and second spaced apart sides extending between the head and foot ends. The method includes the steps of providing a rod configured to couple with a sheet positioned under a patient supported on a patient support and a patient mover configured to couple with the rod and move the rod, sheet, and patient relative to the patient support, coupling the rod to the sheet to extend laterally relative to the patient support, and moving the rod and sheet longitudinally with the patient mover to move the patient.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the method further comprises the steps of uncoupling the rod from the sheet, coupling the rod to a sheet to extend longitudinally relative to the patient support, and moving the rod and sheet laterally with the patient mover to move a patient
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of an illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.